


Just Girls Being Gay

by TopHatQuinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian, PWP without Porn, Smut, Teasing, butch melting bc she loves her gf, happy pride month hoes, just girls being gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatQuinn/pseuds/TopHatQuinn
Summary: Someone said it would be unlikely for me to write porn. I said "bet." Here we are!





	Just Girls Being Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing for pride month!

“Are you sure about this?”  
Her hair was the color of sunshine, splayed over the bed like a halo around her face. She had twinkling emerald eyes looking at her as if the other girl were what made the world turn. Her lips were the color of ripe peaches and every hour of Syd’s pinning was finally about to be worth it. If… if she was still into it.  
“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” A dainty finger reached for Syd’s bottom lip and she almost had to take a break she was so flushed.  
Daisy giggled that twittery bird-like laugh of hers and moved those soft pretty lips of hers. Syd had to remind herself to listen. “Are you sure about this?”  
Syd managed a coy nod.  
The blonde girl leaned up and very carefully pressed her lips against Syd’s ear, “You know I’m going to need more than that.”  
Syd was gone, a hand instinctively went up to cover her mouth. “Yes, she muttered. A million times yes.”  
Daisy grinned her pretty little grin. A palm was placed on Syd’s chest and they were moving closer together.  
When their lips met, Syd could’ve sworn she had died and gone to heaven. Her lips felt just how Syd had always imagined them feeling. Plush and warm and accepting. Her chest was overflowing with warmth and she never wanted this to end.  
Like all good things, they ending. They moved back away from each other, flushed from collarbone to nose.  
“Do you-” Syd started.  
“Yes!”  
Syd grinned and wrapped her arms around Daisy’s waist. Their lips met and they fell to the mattress together.


End file.
